“Through air technology” is a term used to describe systems and methods enabling the flow of heated air through a nonwoven web for the purpose of drying or bonding fibers or filaments. Examples include the drying of nonwoven products (e.g., tea bags and specialty papers); drying and curing of fiberglass mat, filter paper, and resin-treated nonwovens; thermobonding and drying of spunbonded nonwovens; drying hydroentangled webs; thermobonding geotextiles with or without bicomponent fibers; drying and curing interlining grades; and thermobonding absorbent cores with fusible binder fibers. The drying of tissue paper is a particularly important application of through air technology and systems and methods related to through air drying are commonly referred to through the use of the “TAD” acronym. Certain through air systems use natural gas burners to deliver heat energy to the system. That is, in order to expose material to air of a temperature that can dry or bond the material, the through air system may use natural gas burners to heat the air.